In general, image data may be encoded by a codec based on a predetermined data compression standard, for example, the Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standard and then stored in a storage medium in the form of a bitstream or transmitted through a communication channel.
Scalable video coding (SVC) is an example of a video compression method for properly adjusting and transmitting the amount of data corresponding to various communication networks and terminals. The scalable video coding provides a video encoding method that may provide an adaptive service for various transmission networks and various receiving terminals by one video stream.
Also, recently, with the widespread use of three-dimensional (3D) multimedia devices and 3D multimedia content, a multiview video coding technology for 3D video coding has been widely used.
The conventional scalable video coding or multiview video coding encodes a video according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock of a predetermined size.